


Love Philtre

by kiwifruit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifruit/pseuds/kiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a certain ever-smiling Asian man gives the butler a bottle of love potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Philtre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMarshmallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMarshmallows/gifts).



"Sebastian, get me some tea." Ciel mumbled grumpily from his desk, fiddling with his feather pen as he scanned through various documents half-heartedly.  
"Right away, bocchan." The butler replied as he swiveled gracefully on one foot and sauntered into the kitchen.

There he found Bard blowtorching some pieces of meat and chucking in whole vegetables into a bubbling orange concoction. Sebastian quietly left him to it as he poured hot water into a pot with fragrant tea leaves, gave it a minute, and then poured it into an elegant looking cup. It was when he turned back around to take it over to his master that he came face to face with a pleasantly smiling face.  
"Hello Sebastian." The Chinese man said smoothly, stroking Ran-Mao, who was snaked around his arm. "Sorry to come here so suddenly. I just excused us in."  
"Lau- sama." The butler responded in a neutral tone. "What brings you here?"  
"Oh, yes." Lau reached into his right sleeve, a mischievous smile gracing his lips as he pulled out a small bottle of a pinkish liquid. "I thought you might like this."  
"What is it?" Sebastian reached over to take the bottle, eyeing It wearily.  
"Hmm...You could call it a love potion, if you like." The man chuckled and leant in closer. "Add a little drop, and…poof." He emphasized the last word by mimicking a little explosion with his hands.  
Before Sebastian had any time to say or do anything, Lau and Ran-Mao had disappeared just as silently as they had come.

The butler stared at the bottle for a while longer before frowning slightly and setting it onto the kitchen counter. He picked up the fragile cup carefully, trying not to spill its contents, and walked briskly towards his master's desk.

* * *

 

"Oooh what's this?" Bard exclaimed as he spotted a small, clear bottle on his kitchen counter. "I reckon it'll go well in my delicious soup. Maybe bocchan will be pleased."  
He wrenched the cap open and poured the entirety of the pinkish fluid into Ciel's bowl. He then turned back around to continue the meat burning, not noticing the pink glow the soup omitted before returning to its former orange hue.

* * *

 

Ciel couldn't sleep.  
He was hot, really hot, and he couldn't breathe without panting. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, making him annoyingly wipe it away with his hand.  
Groaning, he flipped over onto his other side, burying his face underneath the soft plush pillows. He screwed his eyes tightly closed, willing for sleep to take over his mind.  
It didn't.

Eyes still closed, he rolled over again, taking the pillow with him. He soon found that that wasn't a very good idea, because he found himself in nothingness for a moment and on the floor in the next.

He stayed like that for a while, surprised, before thrashing a little to free his legs from the entangled sheets which had followed him down.

He sat up and brooded a bit, hugging his knees before stretching out his legs out because it got too hot.

Suddenly three sharp knocks interrupted him, making him jump. "Bocchan?" A voice asked softly. "Is everything okay?"

He must have heard the sounds of struggle from earlier. "Sebastian…" Ciel trailed off, wondering what he could say to explain the current situation to his butler. 'I couldn't sleep and fell off my bed.' didn't seem very appealing.

Why was he feeling so hot anyway?

A creak reached his ears, and he looked up over the bed from his position on the floor, and saw the door opening. Well the top of it anyway – the bed interfered with the view of the rest.

"Bocchan?" His butler called as he entered.

"I'm right here." The master replied grumpily. Sebastian blinked and hurried over to the other side of the room. There he saw Ciel wedged between the bedside table and the bed, looking rather irritable.

"I can't sleep." He mumbled as Sebastian picked him up off the ground and back onto the bed. He leant back against the pillows, and Sebastian noticed the way he panted, the way his a pink hue dusted his soft cheeks.

"You should have just taken care of it yourself." The raven sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Taken care of what?"Ciel looked annoyed, glaring at Sebastian as though it was his fault that he couldn't sleep.

"This." Sebastian pointed towards the little tent at Ciel's crotch.

"Wh-what!?" Ciel exclaimed embarrassingly, snapping his legs tightly closed. His rosy cheeks reddened further. "I don't know what to do with _that_!"

A hint of a smirk embraced Sebastian's lips. "Shall I teach you, then?"

Ciel didn't have time to respond as his butler swooped over him, easily pressing his lips against his master's supple ones as he fondled the bulge with his hand. Ciel gasped into the kiss, his eyes widening for a second before closing, his long eyelashes fluttering over his scorching cheeks.

As soon as the kiss was broken, Sebastian lifted Ciel's nightgown up, high enough so his nipples just peeked out. He scooted lower so the erection was right in his face, already oozing with pre-cum. He lapped it up, and then swallowed it whole, sucking softly.

Immediately, Ciel's hips gave a wild jerk and he cried out, burying his hands into the soft raven hair.

"What… what are you doin- nghh…"Ciel panted, tugging at the strands of hair in his grip. Sebastian ignored him, his mouth full, and swirled his tongue around the head. He pulled it out for a moment, fiddling it with his fingers, and dragged the foreskin down the shaft, exposing the red tip underneath. His tongue danced around it, occasionally slipping under the piece of skin, extracting loud moans out of his master.

Soon enough, Ciel was just a trembling, panting mess under him.

"Sebastian… Something's going to-"He gasped, his mouth hung open. His hips thrust shaky, uncontrollable movements into the hot, wet cavity, which continued to swallow down any evidence of his arousal. The butler's head bobbed up and down as trembling thighs squeezed around his head. "Se-Sebasti-an…" Ciel choked out before his desperate pants took over his throat, and with his whole body quaking from the ecstasy coursing through his veins, he squirted his seed into the demon's ready mouth.

Heavy breathing filled the air as Ciel's body fell limp onto the bed, and Sebastian released the member from his mouth with a wet  _pop_ , licking his smirking lips.

"Bocchan." He said quietly, stroking the still panting bluenette's silky hair, damp in some places. Ciel opened his eyes, revealing the brilliant blue orbs hidden underneath, one with the violet contract dimly glowing. "Do you understand now?"

A slight nod came from Ciel.

"Good. I think you may need some revision though."The butler said, painfully aware of his own erection straining against his pants.

"Revision…?" Confusion was clear in the master's eyes as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Yes. Here, you can practice on mine," The demon purred as he unzipped his pants and let his erection spring free.

Ciel stared at the huge thing in front of his face for awhile, eyes wide. He thought that he should probably do something, but his body didn't seem to want to move.

A cock this large should not be allowed to exist.

"Bocchan? Have you forgotten already?" Sebastian inquired as he saw his master frozen in place.

"I-I know what to do…" Ciel muttered. His mouth felt dry as he shuffled over on his knees so he was closer, before opening his lips and softly sucking on the tip of it. It was hot inside of his mouth, and unexpectedly slick from the dripping pre-cum.

"That's it, bocchan. But I'm sure it can go a little further." The butler thrust his hips gently against the small mouth, making it stretch open wider.

Ciel tried his best to let it further into his mouth, attempting to bob his head up and down the shaft only to gag the moment it hit the back of his throat. He pulled away from it and dropped onto all fours, his eyes watering as he broke off into a coughing fit.

He eventually stopped, his chest heaving, when he felt a prod at his rear entrance. He looked behind him to see Sebastian drilling a finger into him.

"Sebastian… what are you doing?" Ciel squirmed, looking up at his butler with wide eyes. He weakly tried to crawl away when the finger started thrusting in and out rapidly.

"If you can't take care of it with your mouth, we'll have to use something else instead." Sebastian calmly said as he put an arm under Ciel's hips to keep him from crawling further away.

Ciel whimpered as he felt himself being stretched as another finger was added, plunging deep into the tight abyss. He ignored the pain as best he could, knowing his butler wouldn't do anything that would seriously harm him.

The butler, becoming bored with the lack of response from his master, crooked his long, slender fingers slightly and rubbed against the sensitive nerves he'd find there.

As if Sebastian had hit a switch, Ciel arched his back as he felt a spike of pleasure spasm up through his body, crying out huskily. Chuckling deviously, the demon pushed harder against the spot which forced a shriek out of Ciel's throat, his elbows buckling under him so his face was pressed against the sheets.

Sebastian smirked as he saw his master was thoroughly enjoying himself, and continued prepping him for larger things to come.

Panting and moaning, Ciel started to thrust his hips down on Sebastian's questing fingers with utter abandon, desperately hoping that they would brush against that spot just one more time.

But the wait was getting ever more painful for the demon, so deeming his master to be ready, he slipped his fingers out, making Ciel whine at the loss.

The butler reached over to stroke his master's full erection, spewing pre-cum, and coated that onto his as a substitute of lube. He tugged Ciel's hips closer to him, ignoring the little whimper, and lined his agonizingly hard erection against the slightly loosened opening.

Ciel gasped into the sheets as he felt the massive intruder entering him. "Noo…" he heard himself whine as it ever so slowly squeezed into him, his lungs only capable of taking shallow, rapid breaths. It felt as if he was being ripped open, which essentially was probably what was happening. "Sebastian…. Stop! Stop…"

But Sebastian couldn't stop his hips from pushing further, feeling the tight wet warmness surrounding him. He groaned softly, rocking his hips gently against the smaller man.

Ciel's shoulders were shaking as unrestrained sobs racked his lithe body. Seeing this, the butler halted his movements, stroking his master's shaft slowly. "Just a little more…" He whispered into Ciel's ear, thrusting in while nibbling gently on the pale shoulder. The bluenette cried out feebly, and reached his hand back to push at Sebastian's thigh, desperately trying to stop any further movement.

"My apologies, bocchan. I guess all of it won't fit right now." He sighed, rubbing at his master's erection as he began gently thrusting in and out, his massive cock hitting the prostate at every angle. Ciel screamed out at the double sensation, pleasure flooding through his insides again and again. He soon felt a heat at his stomach, frantically begging to be let out.

"Sebastian… I'm…" Ciel panted as he felt the heat grow bigger. He felt the butler start to ram harder into him, the sound of thighs slapping against each other echoing through the room.

But just when Ciel couldn't hold the warmth in any longer, and had moaned heavily into the sheets and a white liquid had started spurting out, the butler suddenly stopped his stroking and squeezed with a vice like grip instead, staunching the orgasm midway.

The master choked out a needy whimper, bucking his hips uselessly against the hand. "… Let go… of me…" He panted, wailing at the uncomfortable, strangled feeling. His hand still gripping on tightly, Sebastian began circling his thumb over the uncovered, red tip of the cock, rubbing at the slit mercilessly.

There was an intense heat, like electricity, zapping through Ciel's body, and he could feel his eyes roll back into his head as he moaned and yelped. His hips were trembling jerkily - Sebastian's cock still embedded and thrusting into his prostate – as he tried over and over again to release the extreme hotness, only to find every time that there was a pressure which forbid it.

"P-please… Sebastian." Ciel was begging shamelessly now. "Please…let me… let me come!"

The ecstasy flooding through him was too much for his small body to handle.

Supposing that his master had had enough, Sebastian let go of the cock completely. Ciel gasped as the blockage disappeared, and all the heat which had been continuously building up rushed out of him. He yelled as he came once, twice, three times in quick succession before collapsing limply onto the bed, muscles twitching from the intensity of his orgasm. A few thrusts later, Sebastian pulled out quickly, groaning, and let his cum shoot out to land on Ciel's hips and heaving back.

Chuckling, Lau silently closed the bedroom door and padded down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lau you perverted Asian...


End file.
